Moment
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [LL] I had no ulterior motive, and no inkling that my world was about to be turned upside down. Lorelai's POV before and after the behind the counter moment in 'That Damn Donna Reed.'


**Summary: (LL) "I had no ulterior motive, and no inkling that my world was about to be turned upside down." Lorelai's POV before and after the behind the counter moment in 'That Damn Donna Reed.'**

**Rating: PG**

**Notes: Here it is, my second GG fic! I actually intended this to be a drabble, or at least drabblish thing, but my pen took on a life of its own, and this is the end result. A little more angsty than I planned for, but hope you enjoy anyway! **

**Spoilers: Concert Interruptus, That Damn Donna Reed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luke, Lorelai, or anything associated with Gilmore Girls.**

**Moment**

There was no way I could have known. Even if someone would have told me, I would have laughed. A lot.

I was just on my way over to the diner to help - read, force - Luke to pick out the new paint colors for the diner. Because God knew he couldn't do it alone. It's probably wind up being painted plaid to match those ridiculous flannel shirts he always wears.

So, as you can see, I was needed. I had no ulterior motive, and no inkling that my world was about to be turned upside down.

When I got there, purse stuffed full of paint samples as promised, everything was normal. A couple customers sat around, eating, while I followed Luke around everywhere, as we discussed the possible color schemes. At least, I discussed. A few monosyllabic grunts and several adamant _Hell, no_'s were his eloquent contributions to the conversation. Okay, so maybe I was being a tad more annoying that needed, but hey, I was Lorelai Gilmore, and what was I to Luke Danes if not the annoying coffee chick?

But as the night wore on, we finally got down to business. The last customers had left the diner and we were all alone.

One paint scheme similar to the current one seemed to be the favorite. To prove its worth, I even dimmed the lights for ambiance - It's a diner, we don't do ambiance, Luke said. I begged to differ, of course, but decided to leave that conversation for later. He agreed on the color, but I didn't turn the lights back up. It wasn't for us - there wasn't even an "us" to need ambiance in my mind - I just liked them.

Somehow, we got into a discussion about Luke's father, and why he had decided to turn the place into a diner. I loved moments like that, when I got a little peek beyond the gruff façade that was Luke. I even made him laugh a couple times.

We wound up behind the counter, where his dad had once written an order on the wall down by the floor. We just sat there, beers in hand. I never wanted it to end. Just sitting there and talking to him felt so right.

His story ended with both of us smiling, sitting so close...something was about to change. I could feel it, could see it in his eyes. He knew it was too. Just as the moment was beginning to grow intense, we were interrupted by the clicking of a camera outside the door. The couldn't see us, and for some reason, I didn't want to be discovered. I wasn't ready to leave this behind just yet. Luke started to stand, but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down toward me.

I moved to a crawling position where I could see Taylor and the others through the window, but they couldn't see me. In the tiny space, I felt the brush of Luke's body as he did the same.

We laughed silently at Taylor's expression and watched as the small crowd dispersed, denied the show they had come for.

I felt Luke's breath on my ear as he thanked me for not letting him stand up. I turned to say "You're welcome." And all of the sudden, I became aware of the proximity of out bodies, how the length of his torso pressed against mine. A feeling that was both a blast of intense heat and a shiver flashed through me.

I looked into his eyes - why had I never noticed how nice Luke's eyes were before? I could feel my gaze drifting of its own volition down to his lips...

Snap.

It was so real, I swear I heard it. The second when everything fell into place.

That instant I came to terms with all I'd been feeling - the firmly ignored butterflies, the jealousy toward a woman I had never even met.

That moment when I realized I just might be falling in love with Luke Danes.

The enormity of the revelation stunned me, and I said I should go. Only I didn't say it. I whispered it. It was as if I couldn't bring myself to completely ruin this moment.

We both jumped up and awkwardness ensued as I mumbled something about how the diner was going to be great, and ran out faster than if my jeans were on fire. I had to get away, had to process. And I wasn't so sure I could do that around him.

As I slowly walked the few blocks back to my own house, breathing in the night air, I relived the scene a dozen times, backwards, forwards, fast forward, rewind.

I analyzed everything, and finally came to a conclusion just before I reached the house. I would leave it alone, pretend it never happened. I might have been falling for Luke, but there was absolutely no indication that he felt the same way about me. Sure, he may have for a split second, but a second was nothing to base a relationship on. And I would not start a relationship with him without being absolutely certain that it wouldn't end in heartbreak.

So, I wouldn't bring it up.

Because it was just a moment.

But a moment I would carry with me for the rest of my life.

**-End-**


End file.
